Just my Luck
by Tend to Infinity
Summary: A fluff between Kimi and Phil.


Just my Luck

One shot: Just a short story that I thought up, it takes place in the "High School Never Ends" story that I am writing.

Character: Phil F.P

Tend to Infinity

I looked around the train station entrance with a little irritation. It was packed, and when I say packed, I mean so packed that it was difficult to move without bumping into someone. What's worse is that in this city, when I bump into people they just have to be the biggest, nastiest gangsters in the entire world, just my luck. It was a new station, with the sound of trains squeaking against polished rails occasionally insulting my ears with a smell of sweat that was an assault on the senses. There was one good side to this seemingly horrible scene; I was with the girl of my dreams, Kimi Finster.

Kimi was amazing to every fibre of her being. She is a little shorter than I am, around an inch, with black (yet tinted purple) hair which was tied up in two tails on either side of her head. She was wearing a fluffy jumper and jeans with large boots which she always wore, though I swear that she has more than one pair of the same. Kimi had been my best friend for a long time, since we started high school almost a year ago, and had replaced Tommy and Chuckie as they went onto other things.

"Come on then Phil," Kimi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. "We are almost late, and you spending twenty minutes eating everything you could afford at Macdonald's did not help."

That was the thing about our relationship. We are friends, that is all we have ever been, but there had always been a spark. Heck, maybe that is just me and my wishful thinking. Oh yeah, in case you haven't guessed, I have an enormous crush on her. Crush might be the wrong word, but I'll be damned if I am creepy and cringe worthy enough to say love, but for goodness sake, it becomes irritating when all you can think about it your best friend. "Are you calling me fat?" I asked, as she pulled be through the crowd.

"Maybe," Kimi said as we reached the booth and gave our tickets as quickly as we can.

"There you go," an old, wart ridden woman at the desk said as she passed our tickets back and looked furious at everyone who looked at her.

"Your heart isn't in this," I remarked and she glared at me.

"Come on Phil," Kimi said. It was quite late now, and the orange was spreading across the sky and faint stars could be seen as the night drew in around us. We sat on a bench near the train line and waited.

She looked good, she looked very good. It was that kind of feeling you get when you try not to look at her because she might realise so you try and look out of the corner of your eye. The worst part was I was sure that she didn't like me, absolutely certain. Kimi could have whoever she wanted, even though she was a tomboy. Why on earth would she go for me.

Kimi had, so far, avoided relationships, all except a quick, yet innocent fling with Tommy during summer before high school. Tommy was a bit of a hit with girls, it must be something about the way he speaks.

The train pulled into the station and we boarded as quickly as possible, snagging a two seater next to the window before fat people took them up. This train, surprisingly, was not very packed, with only a few people in this cart. This was a relief from all of the loud noise. "At least it isn't packed," I said to Kimi, fiddling with my ipod and looking over to her.

"Yeah," Kimi said, looking like she had something pressing on her mind. "That is helpful."

I frowned. I knew Kimi well enough to know when she was thinking about something important. "What's up Kimi?" I asked, turning my ipod off and putting it back into my pocket.

Kimi mumbled something. "Phil, how long have we been this close now?"

That was weird, I thought. "ummm…" I thought, leaning back and resting my head on the window, finding the rumbling comforting. "Since babies," I laughed. "You know that."

"Yeah," Kimi said, putting her thumb in her mouth. "But," she said, covering her face. Wait a second, is she blushing. "It feels different, this last few months, hasn't it?" It has felt different for longer than that, Kimi, I thought. You know that as well as I do.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I told her, wondering where this was going.

"You do," she said, in quite a high pitched voice. Well, higher than normal. "Its just…."

I rolled my hand around signalling her on and laughed. She giggled in response, making the whole conversation easier. "It's just, I feel like there is something going on."

I paused. "I think…" she stuttered. "I think I like you Phil."

"You like me," I laughed. "We have been friends for a long time Kimi, of course you like me."

"I don't mean like that, you idiot," she said, blushing furiously at this point. I leaned forward, waiting for her to continue, there is no way this is what I think it is. "I think I like you," she explained, putting a lot of emphasis on the like section.

I stopped, this could not be happening. Did Kimi Finster, the Kimi Finster, the girl of my dreams, just say that she likes me? That she likes me? I repeated in my head until the words finally hit home. "Do you mean?" I stammered and she nodded slowly.

"Well," I said, taking a deep breath in which was quickly interrupted. Kimi had leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, deeply. "What the," I said, when she broke away slightly.

"Just shut up," she said, kissing me again until I kissed back. I felt the train jolt into action as I felt her lips on mine. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I thought as I lost myself in the kiss. "I love you," I said, as she broke off.

{xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx}

I found myself in my bed, seconds later, with a cold sweat covering my body and a smile on my face. I looked over, seeing nothing my bed. "Wait," I stammered, leaning back into my bed and stammering in irritation before punching my pillow. "God damn it!" I muttered. "Another dream, another real one, just my luck!"

End.

I hope you enjoyed this, make sure you read my story High School Never Ends for more information and a deeper plot.


End file.
